A very Finchel Proposal
by Gleeksabound
Summary: Finn wants to propose and everything tends to mess itself up. Kurt tries to help. and it doesn't go as planned.


**I have no idea why I wrote this. I just miss Finchel. The Hiatus is killing me. Enjoy. Oh, this is the longest thing I have ever written, and I wrote it all on my iPod, and reviews are lovely and there is a bit of Klaine in here, and I think they are quite funny, Blaine more than Kurt. But It is interesting ... Enjoy... **

* * *

><p>There were three things that Finn has come to accept about himself since high-school.<br>1. He was clumsy.  
>couldn't dance, no matter how many time's Rachel tried to show him how.<br>3. He was completely and utterly in love with a Miss Rachel Berry.

They had been together since they kissed on stage at Nationals their junior year. They spent every waking moment that summer in each-others arms, and even some moments they were not awake. That year Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine lead then to a victory at sectionals (Rachel and Finn were banned from singing lead for a while) at Regionals they won, with Santana's original song she had written for Britney, and then they dominated at nationals in Los Angeles! It was the greatest year of their high school careers. Finn remembers the victories, but he remembers the time he spent with Rachel better than anything.

A few months before graduation, Finn remembers fining Rachel crying in her room when he went to pick her up for their date.  
>He rushed over to her to see what was wrong. He sat down on her bed behind her, wrapping his long arms around her torso and pulled her into a loving embrace. "baby, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Please talk to me"<br>She didn't speak, she simply cried harder than before burying her face into his chest.  
>They sat there like that for a while, Rachel crying and Finn rocking her. Her kept muttering in her ear. "baby, please talk to me, I want to help, I love you , shhhh...it will be ok, baby I'm here"<br>Rachel cried. And kept crying. Eventually, her sobs became quieter, her body stopped shaking and her breathing evened out. Finn held onto her as she fell asleep in his arms. When she was completely asleep, he gently laid her on the bed and grabbed a gold star blanket from the closet and covered her up. He smiled as he watched her sleep, but he was still concerned. He gently lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" before he drifted off to sleep himself.

He remembers waking up the next morning to a kiss. He opened his eyes and kissed her back, so they she knew he was awake.  
>"hey , are you feeling better this morning?"he asked as soon as they pulled away from one another<br>"a little. It was nice to wake up with you holding me" she kissed him briefly "I am sorry I ruined out date night, I shouldn't have acted that way,I wa-"  
>Finn kissed her. Sometimes that was the only way to shut her up. He deepened the kiss and they only pulled away for air when it became nessasary. "What happened last night? I don't care about dinner, I can take you out this morning, but I am worried about you. What happened, Rach? "<br>He knew that using her nickname would help her calm down. It always did. He listened as Rachel began to speak. " I got a letter from NYU Tische school of music yesterday, I was accepted and they even gave me a generous scholarsh-"  
>"Rachel that's great! Why were you crying, we need to celebrate" he smiled at her, but he saw the tears threatening to come back. "Rachel what's upsetting you? " he stopped smiling. He was really concerned now.<br>"it's just that I really want to go, I never thought I would get in, and I have to tell them thank you, but I have to decline" he watched as a single tear fell down her face. Finn looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Wait, Rachel, why are you telling them no? You have to accept that offer. It's you dream! What's stopping you? " he didn't mean to shout, but he did

"you"she whispered as she got off the bed and began walking around her,very pink room. He stared at her ,hurt . He didn't want to be the one to crush her dreams. Hell, he wanted her dreams to come true. He wanted her to have the world. "what?" he said his voice barely a whisper.  
>"Finn, I love you so much. I cant spend four years away from you. You are going to be playing football at OSU and I can't tale that away from you. I got accepted at OSU too. I am going to go there on an academic scholarship and take as many acting and music classes as I can and get a degree as an English major. NYU doesn't matter to me as much as you do. "<p>

Finn sat there staring at her in disbelief. "no, I can't let you do that. It is only a ten hour drive. I will visit you every weekend, I will call every day and send you a text after every class. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me." he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Rachel " she hugged him back and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you ,Finn"

It took him a few months , but eventually Finn had convinced her they their relationship could survive a ten hour drive.

They spent the rest of the year together, they spent the summer with New Directions and even The Warblers. When August finally came around Finn went with Rachel to New York for a few days. He helped her get settled in her apartment with Kurt and Blaine. They decided it would be cheaper and they would be better off , living together than with roomates they had never met. Rachel was reduced to tears when it came time for Finn to leave. She was worried he would forget about her. "Rachel , I could never forget you, I never want to. " he held he tight, fighting his own tears. They pulled away and kissed one last time. "I will be back in a couple weeks, I will call you when I get back to Lima." he kissed her head and left her giving Kurt a hug before he left "keep an eye on her for me bro"Kurt hugged him back "of course, tell dad to call me" Finn shook hands with Blaine and left them, Rachel crying onto Kurt's shoulder.

He remembers their first semester. It went by so fast. He visited every chance he got and she even came to see him twice. He called her every night at 6:30. Classes were over and even on nights she performed, he called her, just before she had to be on stage. The sent each other ridiculous numbers of pictures, e-mails,and text messages. At Christmas they met up in Lima and spent every second together. Somehow, Rachel talked he dad's into letting them share a room. They both shared Rachel's tiny bed and they slept with their arms wrapped around each other.

They went back to their respective schools in January. That's when Finn thinks everything started going to hell. They didn't talk as much as they had their first called each other once a week if they were lucky. Rachel heard from Blaine about every football game, rather than Finn telling her. And Finn heard about her role in the musical from Kurt,not Rachel. They began fighting, each phone call ending in Rachel crying and Finn wanting to kill someone. It broke his heart. So he made a decision and applied to NYU.

It was only by the grace of grilled cheesus that he was accepted. He was going to be a business major, but it didn't matter, he was going to be with Rachel.

He remembers the tension when they met in Lima before the summer semester started. He remembers the apologies and the kisses and the hugs. They promised not to fight anymore and Rachel and him found their own apartment in New York. The next three years were spent together, and except for a few fights that they chalked up to stress over finals , they were really happy. They went on goofy dates, he went to every one of her performances and no matter how many time he saw the NYU production of Wicked he was there every night, with a rose waiting for her.

The graduated a year ago. they kept their little apartment and stayed in New York. Finn was working with Blaine helping him make his CD. Rachel sang is cafe's at night and during the day auditioned for every role under the sun. She taught a youth drama class on the weekends , and together all their odd and end jobs helped them survive.

Today Finn woke up before Rachel and left the apartment leaving her a note on the refrigerator.

"I love you, I will be back tonight to pick you up for our date, Dress up :) "

He went down to Kurt and Blaine's apartment and let himself in if he was going to do this he was going to need some help.. No one was up yet and the lights were all off. He needed to find kurt so He turned on the lights to the living room and saw clothing strewn over the couch and on the floor, and what looked like a pair of boxers on th kitchen table. Finn really did not care to know,but he was worried Kurt would never leave a mess like this. We hurried over to their bedroom door and (in what was a really bad idea looking back on it) opened the door. The moment he saw a naked Kurt realism in Blaine's arms he yelled and slammed the door shut "KURT! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! CAN YOU PLEASE GET DRESSED I MEED YOU HELP! " he walked into the living room ; ignoring the clothing everywhere and waited. Kurt came out half an hour later his bitch face on ready to to Finn a new one. "What the hell Finn? You don't wLk into people's rooms without knocking!"

"dude I really sorry am trust me I really want to forget that whole thing, I am just really nervous today. I want to ask Rachel to marry me tonight. "

"really ? AHHH! Finn why didn't you tell me? Show me the ring! "

"that's why I need your help. I need to go get her one."

"then why are we still here, we need to go NOW! " he pulled Finn out of the door and down the stairs and down the street. He pulled Finn into Starbucks. "wait , why are we here? "

"I need coffee in the morning and because you walked in on me and Blaine , he won't be making me any this morning. "

"oh"

When Kurt had his caffeine fix in hand , they went down the street to a small jewelry shop. Kurt looked in the window before pulling Finn inside. Kurt spoke up, tAlkink at what appeared to be the manager "my brother here needs to propose tonight. God only knows how long his girlfriend has been waiting . I need an engagement ring."Finn cut in for a moment "She likes gold and that helps" the manager laughed a little. "of course" he repulse in a heavy French accent.

The manager brought out about a dozen rings. With big gaudy diamonds. Kurt was amazed at them "oh Finn she would die if you got her this one!"  
>It was really ugly. Quinn might have liked it. But it just wasn't ...Rachel . He brushed off Kurt's comments and went looking in the cases for other rings. They were ok, kind of pretty but none of them screamed Rachel. He walked around to every case before he finally saw it.<br>It was tucked away in the back corner of the case. A thin gold band, with two gold stars on it , supporting a diamond. It wasn't the flashiest ring but it was perfect for Rachel. "Kurt , come look at this."  
>Kurt hurried over and looked through the case. Finn, that ring is something that you would buy your girlfriend of six months, not your girlfriend of six years, who you want to marry"<br>"but it's perfect, she is a star and she makes me feel like one just being with her." Finn thought for a moment " she would kill me if she found out you picked her ring anyway."

Kurt tried to object again saying that she couldn't get married with such a silly piece of jewelry. Finn ignore his protests. "sir , I want that on in the corner"

The man didn't object "right away sir!"  
>As they man walked away, Finn stopped him<br>"can you put it in a pink box?"  
>"yes I can" he laughed again at Finn's request<p>

"Rachel is going to kill you Finn "  
>"no she won't, at least I am fairly certain she won't , and I promise you that when I ask her I will promise her that she can come pick out a new ring to get married with."<p>

"fine, but I want to be there when she picks a new ring "

That was they last thing he said in that store. Finn paid for the ring, and put the velvety pink case in his pocket. Kurt said goodbye, and headed home mumbling something about finishing what Finn interrupted that morning.

Finn knew Rachel was at an audition this afternoon. He decided to go home and get his tux on then he could go the Kurt and Blaine's for a while before he picked her up.

Finn was nervous. He loved Rachel but he had never thought about how he was going to ask her. What if she said no? What if she laughed, what of she cried, and not tears of joy? His heart was racing. He went in the bathroom to take a hot shower in an attempt to calm his nerves. As he was stepping in the shower he slipped and hit his head, causing him to effectively bite his lip drawing blood. "dammit" he muttered

He stood up and spit out the metallic blood. He looked In the mirror and although it wasn't that bad, it was going to swell enough to be visible. He showered quickly and got out, threw on his tux and went to get some ice for his lip.

It had been about an hour and Finn was starting to feel tired. He knew that if he went to nap, he would not be up in time for their date. He opted for the most Kurt-ish thing he could do. He went on the kitchen to make a pot of the strongest coffee he possibly could.

After dumping coiffed grounds all over the counter, breaking Rachel's favorite mug, and getting water all over his tie, he finally had a pot of coffee that resembled mud. He poured himself a cup and took a rather large drink. Big mistake. He spit it out, getting it all over the cabinets and the front of his suit. He looked at the clock and realized he had half an hour till Rachel was home and then fifteen minutes, if he was lucky , for her to get ready.

He ran out the door and down to Kurt's apartment. "KURT OPEN UP I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!" he banged on the door some "KURT IT'S A FASHION EMERGENCY! " he heard some rustling from the other side and then the door opened to reveal Kurt and Blaine both shirtless . Finn barged into the room. "I'm a wreck , I bit my lip, I burnt my mouth and I ruined my suit, and all of this wouldn't matter on a normal day, but I am supposed to be PROPOSING tonight an-" Finn was to busy pacing to see the little brunet walk into his step-brothers apartment.  
>"you where what?" she asked timidly<p>

"RACHEL!" Finn jumped when he heard her voice. "I-I-I just, I mean I , what are you doing here?"

"my audition was over early, I got home and the door was open and there was a mess, I came here to get Kurt to see if anything had happened. What do you just say?"

"this isn't , i wanted this to be perfect, i just, I was going to, I mean if you wanted to..."

Kurt spoke up "Rachel, you heard him , you heard it all you know what he is planning. My advice to you is let him do it and don't press him" He turned to Finn "my advice to you is, don't chicken out , or Blaine will come kick your ass" he looked at Blaine and smiled. "Now my advice to both of you right this second is to get your asses out of my apartment, So me and MY FIANCÉ, can go back to what we were doing. " Blaine piped up "unless of course you want to watch, I mean..." Finn practically ran out of the room dragging Rachel with him. He barely heard Kurt mutter something about changing the locks.

They went back to their apartment in silence. Finn went and changed while Rachel cleaned up the kitchen. She was wiping the counter when Finn snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
>" I love you so much he whispered into her ear, I wanted to wait, To do this but I don't think I can wait any longer" he turned her around and she pressed a kiss to his lips<br>"do what exactly" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

He got down on one knee.

He pulled out the little pink box.

He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Rach, I love you. We went through hell in high school, and senior year I told myself I would marry you one day. I love you more than you could imagine, your voice is spectacular , you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When I kiss you there are mor fireworks than on New Years , I want to wake up every morning lying next to you, my arm around you. I want to kiss you before you fall asleep at night and kiss you as you wake up. I want to see every single one of your performances. Rachel , I have screwed up a lot in my life, but the biggest mistake I could ever make is not asking you to marry me. Rachel Barbara Berry , will you please allow me the honor of being called your husband?"

He held the ring out to her, he took her hand and placed it on her ring finger. He kissed her hand and watched her. She had tears welling up in her eyes. "ummm Rachel his would be the time where you say something" he whispered to her

"I can't "

He felt his heart sink.  
>"I can't remember how to say yes" She smiled at him and pulled him up. She kissed him. Then she kissed him again. And again. "Finn , of course I will marry you! " she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as he grabbed her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. They laughed together.<p>

They never did leave their apartment that night. Or the next day. They stayed home, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. Caught in a mess of limbs and blankets and kisses. Their families could wait. These days belonged to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love. And if anyone wants to leave me a prompt I will try. :D<strong>_


End file.
